


Sometimes Sweaters Just Won’t Do

by Unicorn24601



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Awkward Peter Parker, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blushing, Cute, Dirty Jokes (kinda), Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hoodies, M/M, MJ is a wingwoman, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, So Fluffy it isnt funny, Studying, Sweaters, Wade Being Wade, and is done with Peter, for like one line - Freeform, isn't specified if high school or college, relentless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn24601/pseuds/Unicorn24601
Summary: Peter is always cold. Because of this, he has to always be sure to bundle up or wear layers. But, it always seems especially cold when he spends time at Wade's house.But, Peter loves wearing Wade's sweaters. It could be that he has a crush on the guy, but it probably has more to do with the fact of how it's always a little too big and envelops him in a warm embrace and is covered in Wade's smell. Peter may or may not have stolen a sweater (or two). But it's fine because Wade definitely hasn't caught on yet.Right?





	Sometimes Sweaters Just Won’t Do

**Author's Note:**

> So for the majority of my fics, I imagine Tom Holland as Peter. However, whenever there is anything remotely adult content related it is assumed he is an adult (because consent is important!). However, it isn't specified and their ages aren't really clarified at any point in this, so he can really be whoever you want.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

So here’s the thing… Peter gets cold very easily.

He doesn’t exactly know why. Maybe it’s because he’s so small and wiry. Maybe it’s a blood sugar thing. Maybe it’s because he’s part spider and spiders are cold-blooded. He isn’t really sure, either way. But, he always seems to end up cold.

And, when he’s having these study sessions with Wade it always seems to be freezing. He must always have the AC on super high, cause Peter is always cold. Every time. Even though they are on Wade’s bed, highlighters and notes and textbooks splayed between them, he is still cold. Peter even came prepared, wearing a long sleeve and his favorite jeans. But, it’s no match for the frigid air.

Which had led to this exact moment.

“Can I borrow your sweater?” Peter asked, shivering softly.

Wade just looked at him for a moment, an amused expression on his face.

“What, the one I am currently wearing?”

Peter paused. “I mean, yeah? Unless you have another one sitting behind you.”

Peter wasn’t opposed to that idea. He wasn’t opposed to wearing Wade’s sweater freshly warmed from his body heat. And, he definitely wasn’t opposed to having Wade’s unique smell overwhelming his senses from the said sweater. He definitely wouldn’t complain.

And, of course, it had absolutely nothing to do with the crush he had on Wade. Of course not. That would be ridiculous. Outlandish.

And, as Wade slowly tugged the red hoodie over his head, he definitely wasn’t upset about seeing his muscles stretch and flex. He totally wasn’t drooling.

“Here ya go, baby boy.” The grin pulling across Wade’s face made Peter gulp. “Just make sure you give this one back.”

Peter squeaked.

“W-what do you... Mean? I give you your sweaters back, I mean… sometimes I forget for a while. But I’m busy! And they’re just so warm, and you know how cold I get. I don’t mean to-” The words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop, and he inwardly cringes at the word vomit coming out of him.

“You mean despite the fact that you never gave me back that one hoodie with the science pun on it?” Wade cuts him off. “I think you forgot about that.”

This shuts Peter up. Oh no.

“I don’t, I don’t think... You know, I don’t remember… that one.” The lie is thick on his tongue. “Maybe someone else borrowed it?”

As he talks, Peter looks back down to his paper. He tries to casually write down the equation, even though it is definitely the wrong one.

“One, I know for a fact that it was you because I don’t let anyone else borrow my sweaters,” Wade replies. “Numero dos, I also saw you wearing this exact sweater yesterday while walking home from class.”

Peter gulps.

“Well, I just liked the design so much that I bought one myself.”

What a lie. He can barely even keep a straight face while saying it, and his leg twitches from his nerves.

Wade laughs, before saying, “Baby boy, do you really think I’m that dumb.” The words are light, carefree, even though it's very clear Wade knows he knows what happened.

“Well maybe-”

“Shhhhh.” Wade puts his finger to Peter’s mouth. Which, honestly, is worse than the sweater and sends tingles down his spine. “I’m not upset. You can keep it. Even if it was my favorite sweater.”

Peter tries to protest before being cut off again.

“Seriously, Petey Pie. It looks better on you than me anyways.” Wade’s smile is bright, growing across his face like a cake bakes. Warm and calm and soft.

“I mean, I guess,” Peter mutters. He slowly starts pulling the hoodie over his head, and while it’s halfway on he softly says, “I mean, you’re a lot hotter than me, but whatever.”

With the sweater finally pulled in place, the sleeves past his hands, Peter looks back up at Wade’s face.

Wade looks… shocked. That’s really the only word for it. His mouth is completely slack-jawed and his eyes are wide, eyebrows relaxed. However, it doesn’t last long. Soon, a predatory grin is tugging across his lips. Peter instantly regrets his words.

“Hmmm… You know, sweetums, I didn’t know you felt that way.” The words are flirtatious, dripping with hidden intentions.

“W-w-what... Ummm... What do you, what do you mean?” Peter squeaks. “I didn’t say anything.”

Wade slowly shifts forward, crushing the materials beneath him. Peter gulps

“Oh my sweet precious little bug, you forget what great hearing I have. I’m like the Big Bad Wolf.” Wade’s grin grows, becoming shit-eating levels of amused. “And I have every intention of eating you up.”

Peter gulps. Again.

Suddenly, Peter feels Wade’s hand on his thigh. Much higher than an innocent gesture should allow.

Peter panics.

Jumping from his cross-legged placement on Wade’s bed, Peter begins throwing random things into his backpack.

“You know, I just remembered I was supposed to be at MJ’s for something important.” As he talks, the words flying out faster than should be physically possible, Peter randomly shoves papers and pens into different compartments. “I totally forgot and I should definitely head there before she gets mad. I mean, you know how she is, always holding onto grudges and whatnot, so, I should really be going. It was great studying, I’ll see you for classes and whatnot tomorrow!”

Tugging on his shoes, without untying the laces, he practically sprints from the room.

“Peter, wait. That’s my-” 

Peter, oblivious to Wade’s humor at the situation, pulls the backpack on and frantically pulls the bedroom door open.

“No time to talk, gotta go!” Peter squawks out, dashing out the door. Finally, as a final bid farewell, Peter throws over his shoulder, “Thanks for letting me come over!”

Suddenly, Wade can hear the front door slamming downstairs.

Wade sighs. “That’s my notebook.”

\---

MJ was wrong, Peter was not avoiding Wade.

Despite the fact that every time he tried to speak to Peter, Peter sped walked away. Despite the fact that Peter was ignoring his usual routes where he saw Wade. Despite the fact that he changed his seating in every class he had with Wade.

MJ was totally, definitely, most assuredly wrong and Peter was not avoiding Wade.

“Peter, I swear to god, if you keep avoiding him around me, I will drag you by the ear and throw you at him,” MJ growls.

He sighs in reply. “I’m not avoiding him! I’m just really busy and haven’t had time to-”

“Hiya Petey Pie!”

Shit!

His classes had just finished, and now Peter definitely had no reason to avoid Wade. And MJ definitely knew this. She hummed, “Wow, lucky your totally not busy now and have absolutely no reason to avoid this conversation any longer. Funny how that worked out.”

Peter scowls, as Wade quickened his steps, falling in stride with them.

“Hi, Wade. How are you today?”

“Not too bad, considering my favorite cutie patootie has been avoiding me all day.” Wade’s smile isn’t dampened by his words. He’s bubbly and energetic, and it makes Peter feel even worse somehow.

“I wasn’t avoiding you!” Peter responds instantly. “I’ve just been...” He looks at MJ, who smirks back. “Busy.”

“Oh yeah,” She replied smoothly. “He’s been super duper busy today. You know, helping kittens out of trees and old women cross the street.”

There is no sarcasm in her voice, but Peter knows her well and knows how thinly veiled it is in her words. He glares.

Wade whistles. “Wow, pumpkin, you really have had a busy day. I thought maybe it was because I came onto you yesterday.”

Wade grins. MJ snorts. Peter blanches. Then, a blush spreads across his cheeks and down his chest.

“Oh, is that what that was?” He hums noncommittally, refusing to look up at Wade’s face.

“You know, you look really pretty with that blush, Pete.” Wade has that look on his face, again. That look that means bad things to come. Peter only blushes harder.

“I wonder how far down it goes.” Peter hears suddenly, whispered in his ear. “I’d love to find out.”

At this, Peter squeaks and jolts slightly. As a result, he bumps into Wade, who wraps his arm around his shoulders.

“Well,” MJ chortles, “My house is that way. I’d love to continue this conversation more at length but, I’ve got lots of homework waiting for me that I definitely shouldn’t procrastinate on.”

Liar. Peter shoots daggers her way.

But, MJ ignores him and turns away, throwing a wink over her shoulder.

“Now that we are finally alone, we should probably talk about our situation here,” Wade says, drawing Peter back to the problem at hand.

“Oh yeah, and what is that?” Peter asks timidly. He grips the strap of his backpack, begging for anything to distract them and get him out of this awkward situation.

Please don’t embarrass yourself, Parker.

Wade wraps his hand tighter around Peter, tugging him into his body. “You know, the unresolved sexual tension.”

“The what?!” Peter barks out. At this, he stops walking, staring at Wade’s face.

Wade’s expression is open. And, while he is clearly teasing Peter, he doesn’t seem malicious about it. Peter relaxes his guard just slightly, just as he feels a ping in his heart.

Pulling Peter forward once more, Wade continues on cordially. “You know what I mean.”

“I most certainly do not.” Peter scoffs.

At this, Wade looks down into Peter’s eyes. How have I never noticed how much bigger than me he is?

“So, you’re telling me that if I were to press my lips to yours and tug you against my body, you’d be totally against that?” His eyes glint and the smirk look grows. His eyes grow darker, his pupils growing, as his lids become more hooded. “If I were to, oh I don’t know, grind my hips into yours? Maybe grope your ass a little? Hmm?”

Peter’s mouth goes dry, and he’s pretty sure he blacks out for a second. Is this real?

It’s at this point that Peter realizes he is, in fact, pressed flush against Wade. And, he also realizes that he doesn’t mind one bit.

He clears his throat first. Then, quietly, he whimpers, “No, I guess I wouldn’t be completely against that.”

“Aww, baby boy,” Wade beams, “You make my heart sing.”

If I am brave enough to chase after armed villains, then I am brave enough to flirt with a guy.

“Would you- Ummm, would you like to- I mean, you don’t have to but I was wondering if maybe...” Peter coughs, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact. “Would you like to come over?”

Wade smiles back at him. It’s like a sunrise, growing slowly and then all at once, lighting up his face.

“I would love to.”

Peter looks into his eyes, watching his pupils softly changing in the light. He watches his eyelashes flutter, the lids lowered, the wrinkles at the corner. He watches his lips, tugged up and exposing his teeth. He watches his eyebrows relax, his face free of tension and full of affection and softness.

And then he thinks, I really want to kiss him.

“Can I kiss you?” The question is barely spoken, barely a whisper, and for a second Peter thinks it came from his own mouth. Then, realizing it was, in fact, Wade who had spoken, he grins once more.

Pressing his lips to Wade, Peter groans softly.

At this moment, Peter swears it’s just like those cheesy romance movies. Everything is perfect and right, and he is right where he knows he should be. But, instead of the rising chorus of music, he feels the music swelling in his chest and filling his body until he nearly bursts. Sparks of lightning nearly pop out of his fingers, and for a moment he wonders if this is how Thor feels all of the time.

This… He thinks. This is right. This is perfect.

Kissing Wade softly, full of hopes and wishes he wants for their future, he blushes and preens under the attention.

Kissing Wade, finally, Peter feels warm fill him.

\---

Peter gets cold very easily.

But, it’s a lot easier to get warm when you have a giant boyfriend who lends you sweaters. Or hug you warm. Or lay on top of you with his insane body heat.

Even when the AC is on full blast, because apparently Wade “likes it that way”, and despite the fact that Peter has absolutely no body fat anywhere on him, Peter is warm. Plus, Peter finds out that he likes Wade’s smell a lot more coming from the actual person than from a sweater.

So, Peter has found that he gets cold a lot less easily now.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first Spideypool fic I have ever published, so I would love comments about what you thought!
> 
> I always have trouble writing Wade (because it's Wade), but I hope he holds true to how you see him.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
